Protective Measures
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Fafnir has been acting strange lately: fidgety, agitated, and oddly-physical. Unable to figure his cursed roommate out, Takiya finally decides to go to Tohru for advice.


**It is a sad time in the world of anime, my dear friends. Yesterday, an arsonist attacked the Kyoto Animation Studio, killing thirty-three people and injuring thirty. Words honestly fail me right now, except these: Sentai Filmworks has started a GoFundMe to help the studio and the families of the victims. If you can donate, even a little, please do.**

**KyoAni gave me **_**Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid**_**, an anime that made me happy during a time when few other things did. I wrote this fic a few weeks ago while in the middle of another personal slump, and decided against posting it due to a particularly low dip in my confidence. Now, I'm glad I saved it.**

**With hope that this will lift your spirits, if only a little, please enjoy!**

It started a few days after Tohru's mysterious disappearance and return.

Takiya was going to bed, ready to fall asleep to the familiar sound of Fafnir's rapid-fire typing. It had been a long day at work, and he was slower to wind down than usual, even after beating Fafnir at several two-player games. As a result, he was wide awake when the typing and clicking came to a halt.

That was odd. Was Fafnir switching to another game, or was he watching anime?

A moment later, the chair was pushed back, and Takiya heard the unmistakable rustle of movement on the floor next to him, like Fafnir was kneeling. Then, he felt a hand on his back.

He tensed, more due to surprise than anything. Of course, Fafnir noticed. The hand withdrew.

"You're usually asleep by now," Fafnir muttered in a flat voice.

Takiya sat up, regarding his friend's impassive face. In the computer light, Fafnir's expression was more shadowed than usual. His red eyes took on a glow of their own in the darkness. It was a sight that most people would find terrifying.

"Were you concerned about me?" Takiya asked, smiling slightly. "You don't have to be. It was just a stressful day."

"I wasn't," Fafnir replied. He remained kneeling next to the floor mat.

"I see." Takiya folded his legs under him, getting into a more comfortable position. "Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"No."

"Okay." After another minute of silence, Takiya decided to let it go for the night. If Fafnir didn't want to talk, there was no point in trying to force the issue.

"I need to go to sleep now," he said. "If there _is_ anything you want to talk about, you can tell me. You know that, right?"

Fafnir blinked once, slowly, then looked away. "Hmph."

That was the closest thing to a yes Takiya could hope for. He lay back down, pulling the covers over himself and shutting his eyes. Fafnir remained still for a moment longer, then slowly got up and returned to his computer. When the typing resumed, Takiya was able to finally fall asleep.

The next morning, while Takiya stirred up some natto for breakfast, he noticed that Fafnir was fidgeting on the couch, sometimes stealing glances toward the kitchen. He checked the rice as he called over. "So, did you finish that mission you were preparing for?"

Fafnir nodded. "It was too easy. The game isn't providing a challenge anymore."

Takiya laughed. "Well, most people don't spend twenty-one hours a day leveling up the way you do."

Fafnir let out a superior huff. "The creators should prepare for all possibilities. This wouldn't be an issue if a dragon was programming it."

"Hm. Now, there's an idea," Takiya mused. "Though, I suppose a game made by a dragon would be too long for any human to ever finish, huh?"

Fafnir's back stiffened, and he was suddenly quiet.

"Were you thinking of making a game, Faf-kun?" Takiya asked, oblivious to Fafnir's sudden discomfort. "I can teach you how to use some of the game engines, if you want."

"It's fine," Fafnir said shortly, putting the controller down as Takiya entered with the food.

They ate in silence, which was normal. Still, Takiya couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

_Should I ask Tohru about it?_ He frowned as he thought of the chilly reception he usually got from his best friend's maid. _If Kobayashi's with me, it should be okay…_

Just as Takiya was leaving the apartment, Fafnir grabbed the sleeve of his coat. For a brief moment, he felt a warm hand pressing against the back of his neck, underneath his shirt collar. His cheeks heated up, and his breath hitched at the unexpected sensation. Then, it was gone.

When Takiya turned around, Fafnir was already returning to the computer. Again, he showed no sign of explaining himself. Feeling oddly flustered, Takiya walked out, his neck throbbing as if it had just been branded.

The strangeness continued when Takiya went home with Kobayashi that day. While he was treated to a glare from Tohru when he initially stepped through the door, that suspicious frown was quickly replaced with a look of shock.

Tohru's nose twitched once. Her eyes widened. Then, a huge smile stretched across her face.

"Welcome, Mr. Takiya!" she greeted cheerfully, bowing once. "Congratulations to you and Mr. Fafnir!"

"Congratulations?" Takiya shook his head, his mind stuttering helplessly. First, Fafnir was acting strange and fidgety. Now, Tohru was suddenly being friendly? Normally, he'd be happy about the latter change, but this was just too sudden and strange.

"Tohru, can you explain what's been happening?" Kobayashi asked, cutting through Takiya's confusion. "Takiya tells me that Fafnir's behavior has been strange lately."

"He seems more agitated than usual," Takiya explained. "Just last night, he was kneeling next to me while I was sleeping."

Other seemingly-minor moments from the past few days surfaced in his mind. "He also sits closer to me when we're doing two-player games, so our arms keep brushing. He used to get irritated whenever I bumped him, so I started sitting further away from him, but now we're practically on the same cushion."

"Oh? You don't know, then." Tohru nodded sagely, though her excitedly-shining eyes ruined the effect. "Well, the answer is obvious, isn't it? Mr. Fafnir is marking you!"

Both Kobayashi and Takiya gaped. Takiya's hand found its way to the back of his neck, where Fafnir had touched him with his burning palm. Was there actually a mark there? No one had mentioned anything all day.

"Um…is that appropriate?" Kobayashi wondered, her head already filled with images of Takiya covered in dragon bites.

"Oh, it's fine, Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru said, waving her hand dismissively. "I've been marking you ever since I started working for you."

"You what?!" Kobayashi instinctively held up her arms to check for any tooth marks.

"Of course, it would be easier if you'd just eat my tail meat," she continued. "Has Mr. Fafnir been giving you his meat, Mr. Takiya?"

"I'm not sure you phrased that correctly," Takiya said with a slight cough. "What exactly do you mean by marking?" he asked.

"It's when a dragon marks something or someone as theirs with their scent," Tohru explained. "It lets other dragons know to stay away." She folded her arms with a satisfied smirk. "One has to be vigilant when dragons as untrustworthy as Elma are around, after all."

"That's not nice, Tohru," Kobayashi scolded. "Elma is my coworker, and a good friend. I really wish you two could bury the hatchet."

"But who knows if she's thinking of sweeping you off your feet and stealing you away from me!" Tohru fretted. "Those Harmony Faction dragons can be really good at flirting, or so I've heard. I can't be too careful!"

Kobayashi let out a long-suffering sigh, though Takiya could detect the barest hint of a smile on her face. "You don't ever have to worry about that, Tohru. You should know that by now."

Tohru's entire being seemed to light up, her tail lashing back and forth happily. "M-Miss Kobayashi…"

Takiya watched the two with a fond smile. "I'd better go. I just wanted to ask you about Faf-kun. He's probably wondering why I'm not home yet." _And it suddenly feels like I'm intruding on a personal moment._

Kobayashi nodded. "Okay. Are you sure you don't want anything to drink before you go?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. Good day, Tohru!"

"Bye, Mr. Takiya!" Tohru said, waving happily. "Take good care of Mr. Fafnir!"

Takiya started walking home, feeling more confused than before. _So, Faf-kun is marking me with his scent,_ he thought with a puzzled frown. _It seems to be normal dragon behavior, based on what Tohru said. But she says it's a way of claiming someone._

His face flushed as he thought about the implications of that, as well as Tohru's sudden mood change. _She always hated me because she thought I was a rival for Kobayashi's affections. As soon as she detected Faf-kun's scent, however, she became perfectly friendly._

The burning sensation in his cheeks intensified. _And she's marking Kobayashi in the same way. Does this mean Faf-kun likes me the same way Tohru likes Kobayashi?!_

The very idea would have probably caused him to stop dead in his tracks if he wasn't so well-practiced at maintaining a calm outer demeanor. Instead, he continued walking at a steady pace, trying to think rationally.

His immediate response was to try imagining Fafnir fawning over him the way Tohru did for Kobayashi. It was literally impossible.

_So, maybe not the exact same way,_ he acknowledged. _But does he view me romantically?_

Fafnir wasn't an easy person to read, by human or dragon standards. Takiya felt that he had a pretty good grasp on the cursed dragon's personality and subtleties, though. He could tell when Fafnir's mood shifted from annoyed to dangerous based on the gritting sound that came with human teeth turning to dragon fangs. He knew when Fafnir enjoyed something based on the way those red eyes would sharpen and focus on certain games, anime episodes, or foods.

Was this new, fidgety attitude a sign of changing affections? Was this Fafnir's version of being flustered?

_Stop,_ he scolded himself. _I shouldn't make assumptions._

The last thing he needed, after all, was to ruin one of the best friendships he could have ever hoped for by introducing unnecessary awkwardness into the equation. The casual, amicable relationship between them was something special. Takiya had recognized that from the beginning. There weren't many pairs who could live together in such a small apartment, genuinely enjoy each other's company, share the same interests, and simply exist without intruding on each other's personal spaces. Theirs was a friendship that was meant to last.

So, Takiya pushed any and all confusing thoughts aside as he unlocked his apartment.

Fafnir glanced up from his computer, holding Takiya's gaze a half-second longer than usual. "You're late."

"I'm sorry," Takiya said, taking off his shoes. "I was talking with Kobayashi."

"I see." Fafnir's eyes were back on his screen. "This event's almost over, but I still need your help. Hurry up."

"Right, right," Takiya said, smiling calmly as he sat down at his computer and logged in. It was so easy and comfortable, settling into the regular after-work routine, listening to Fafnir typing, clicking along with him as their characters battled enemy after enemy. By the time they were done, there was a gentle, lazy atmosphere in the apartment, slightly charged with the urge to play and compete more before actual tiredness could settle in.

Takiya didn't want to disrupt the mood, but he knew he needed to before Fafnir became fixated on another game. "Hey, Faf-kun?"

"Hm?" Fafnir paused in the act of browsing through the box of two-player games.

"I was also talking to Tohru today. She told me you were…marking me."

Fafnir sighed quietly, grumbling something under his breath before standing up. "What exactly did she tell you?"

"Well, she congratulated us," Takiya said. "She mentioned that she's marking Kobayashi in the same way."

Fafnir clicked his tongue, his eyes flashing with mild annoyance. "Of course, she'd assume it's the same with me. I already told her that I'm above forming romantic attachments to humans. She never listens…"

"Ah." Takiya was surprised at the sharp pang he felt in his chest. He tried to push the sensation aside. "So, why were you marking me?"

"It is a necessary precaution," Fafnir explained. "When Tohru was confronted by her father, he brought up a valid argument against her staying. It is possible that other dragons will be attracted to this dimension, dragons who would invade various areas and kill indiscriminately."

Takiya tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Weren't you one of those dragons not so long ago? You certainly talked a lot about destroying humanity."

"That was an exaggeration," Fafnir admitted. "I only kill humans who try to steal my treasure or intrude on my territory. Otherwise, it's too much of a bother."

"So, marking is a way of deterring these other dragons," Takiya guessed, remembering what Tohru said. _Though, she framed it as a way of keeping romantic rivals away from her mate._ "If a dragon attacks this area, and smells your scent, they'll be more likely to leave me alone. Is that it?"

Fafnir nodded, his eyebrow arching at how quickly his human roommate understood. "Every dragon in my home dimension knows who I am. My scent on you means that I will kill anyone who harms you. They would be stupid to try anything, even if they were on a rampage."

"I see." Takiya couldn't help but smile at the pride Fafnir had in his own strength. _One has to admire such confidence. _"It's kind of you to be so concerned about my safety," he remarked.

"Hmph." Fafnir's expression closed up as he knelt down again to look at the games.

Takiya joined him, searching for a sci-fi fighter game he had been meaning to show him. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. "I thought something was bothering you for the past few days."

"Humans are strange," Fafnir replied. "Some are odd about contact, even if it's for a good reason. I thought you might reject the idea, and become more on guard. I was already having trouble getting enough of my scent on you without waking you."

"Ah. You didn't want me hindering your protective measures," Takiya murmured. "Is that why you were adjusting my collar this morning?"

"Yes," Fafnir said. "You bathed last night, so I needed to put more of my scent on you, but then you woke up. You were under-protected today, and then you were late getting home."

"You were worried?"

"I didn't say that."

"Such a tsundere!"

"Hmph!"

Takiya snickered a little before his expression became serious. "I don't mind, Faf-kun. You're my friend, and I'm comfortable around you. It's not like a random stranger is touching me, which I _would_ have a problem with. If you think this is the best way to keep me safe from hostile dragons, you have my permission to mark me."

"Hm." Fafnir regarded Takiya for a moment. _He's very reasonable about this. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised._ "Good. I'm glad you understand."

"It's fine." Takiya returned to the box, grinning brightly as he found the game. "Here it is! Faf-kun, do you want to try this one?"

Fafnir nodded. "I won't lose."

As they started the game, Fafnir scooted close to Takiya on the couch, so that their sides were pressed together. Takiya started slightly at the suddenness of it, but quickly relaxed.

It was strange. Despite the fact that Fafnir had never been one for physical contact before, his touch didn't feel at all unfamiliar. It was as if Takiya had been experiencing it this whole time, but with just a little less heat and pressure.

He definitely felt that heat and pressure now, pressing into his skin through his shirt, surrounding him as if there was an invisible wing wrapped around his shoulders. That was actually a possibility, now that he thought of it.

Takiya ended up easily losing the first round due to distraction, but was able to devote proper attention to the game in the following rounds. When they were done, they returned to their respective computers. Fafnir paused by Takiya's chair, running his fingers through the human's short hair and brushing the back of his neck briefly before sitting down at his desk.

Suppressing a shiver, Takiya opened up the account for the latest online game they had been trying. He ended up playing later into the night than usual. His whole body felt like it was charged with static, though he also felt completely calm.

When he went to bed and Fafnir joined him on the floor rather than staying logged in, Takiya lifted his blanket for him like it was nothing. Part of him wondered if he should be thinking about this with a little more depth, but deep thinking wasn't his strong suit. He just took things as they came, and he felt no real opposition toward this slight change.

On the contrary, he found his muscles immediately loosening in response to Fafnir's hesitant arm draping over his side. He felt content and dozy when Fafnir's warm palm started rubbing the back of his neck. He squirmed a bit at the touch of a burning hand slipping under his shirt, but he quickly snuggled closer, silently letting Fafnir know that it was okay. Already, he could feel his mind going blank and his body sinking into the first stages of a very restful sleep.

Fafnir looked down at Takiya with unblinking eyes, feeling truly relaxed for the first time since Tohru's disappearance. _This is much more convenient than before,_ he thought.

After Tohru told him about her confrontation with the Emperor of Demise, Fafnir had been unable to think of much else, even when in the middle of his favorite games. Tohru was too shortsighted and naïve. The Emperor was right: More dragons were likely to come here. If they came with ill intentions, they certainly wouldn't care if a few humans died in the crossfire.

Fafnir normally wouldn't care either, but he had been unable to shake the nagging worry that had started filling him whenever Takiya was out of his sight. Surely, there was nothing wrong with taking some extra precautions in order to keep his supplier of games and shelter safe.

There was more to their relationship than that, but Fafnir didn't dare think about it. He couldn't let himself become more attached than he already was. After all, any relationship with a human was doomed to be brief and tragic by nature. There was no point in sinking oneself in deeper than necessary.

_This is mere protection. I'm repaying him for his hospitality. That's all._ Though of the Chaos Faction, Fafnir was nothing if not honorable to those who serviced him.

He curled himself around Takiya, watching as the human drew his knees up and mumbled something in his sleep. It was a familiar position for Fafnir, one he often adopted when protecting his treasure.

Not that he saw Takiya as being even remotely like his treasure! They weren't even on the same level! What imbecile would even jump to that conclusion? He certainly valued his gold more highly. Stupid Tohru and her assumptions…

After all, his gold didn't do annoying things like gripping his shirt front, muttering sleepy nonsense, and nuzzling subconsciously into the crook of his neck. Fafnir buried his face in Takiya's hair, wrinkling his nose at the smell of artificial fruit that seemed to be common in most shampoos in this dimension. It was a smell that should have disgusted him.

So, why didn't it?

Fafnir didn't want to think too deeply about it. Such things were dangerous.

He didn't think about how nice it would be if he could just curl around Takiya and protect him like this all the time. He didn't think about how comfortable Takiya's warmth and weight was against his chest. He didn't think about how he was starting to get uncharacteristically dozy as he listened to Takiya's idiotic, sleepy mumblings.

Fafnir's eyelids drooped. His head was getting muzzy. He would later blame that for his next moment of weakness, when he rubbed lazily at Takiya's back in three slow, gentle circles just as he fell truly asleep for the first time in decades.

Takiya hummed contentedly as he sank deeper and deeper into a blissful slumber, happy to push all thoughts and problems aside until morning. Tomorrow, he would recall the warm flutter in his chest that arose when Fafnir first lay down next to him. Tomorrow, he would feel an echo of the vice of hope that had tightened around his throat during his conversation with Tohru. Tomorrow, he would curse his alarm for dragging him away from his bed and out of the protective arms of his roommate.

Tomorrow, he would quite possibly realize that he was already falling in love with a cursed, video game-obsessed, tsundere dragon.

**I hope for a full recovery for everyone in the Kyoto Animation Studio. I hope the friends and families of the victims are given all the support they need, and more. Thank you, KyoAni, for giving me precious gay dragons and their wonderful disaster humans, especially my Mild Boys. You have my support, and the support of thousands of anime fans around the world.**

**To my readers, I hope you enjoyed the Fafiya fluff, and I hope that you will consider donating if you are able.**

**Peace out!**


End file.
